Colossal Musings
by Rixxistro
Summary: What did Colossus do and think about while he waited for Kurt and Kitty during Dark Horizons Pt 2? Enjoy! I...I Grew Concerned.


Hello all you fabulous readers out there..I'm Rixxistro!

X: So what?

Me: (glares)

X: (blinks)

Me:...Ah-Hen-Ee-Whoo, I'd like to thank you for reading my newest piece of pure and unowned character based fiction...

X: What she means to say is that she doesn't own Marvel...or Colossus...or walls for that matter either...

Me: (glares at X again) Yeah well, YOU'RE JUST A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION SO HA! LOSER!

X:(shrugs) Yeah, whatever

Me: Okay, well..I currently watched Season Three (It rocked) and was soooo utterly psyched I decided to write a story

X: Yeah, just be glad she didn't decide to sing a song...that would have been bad...very, very bad.

Me: OHH!! SHUT UP YOU! (smacks X over the head with THE HEAVY WOODEN PLANK OF DOOOM!!!!!!!(tm)

-Ahem-

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this...and please leave some feedback...as in wither I should continue this on about Colossus or maybe if I should do little one shots for every character...or if I should update a different story...

X:(teleports in and knocks Rixxi out with a blunt object, and takes over the keyboard) Sorry folks, she was babbling...here's the fic...read and enjoy...or else.

* * *

"I...I grew concerned."

-**Piotr Rasputin, Dark Horizons Pt.2**

* * *

He waited.

It wasn't that he wasn't patient. Oh no, he was. He was EXTREMELY patient. Living with Pyro, well...you had to be.

But when separated from your team, and trapped in an underground cavern with two younger X-Men, and one just disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the other slipped _through_ the wall, leaving you alone...in the dark...well...you get the general idea.

No, he wasn't afraid of the dark...it was just inconvenient to not be able to see if someone was sneaking up behind you, or if the walls were closing in or something of that sort.

And plus, he was a bit worried of the other's safety. If something happened to them, he'd never know, judging by the size of this tomb.

He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. In his metal form he stood at almost 8 feet, and naturally sometimes it got a little cramped...depending on his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes, peering into the dark...trying unsuccessfully to see the cavern around him.

Blinking one or two times, the mutant known as Colossus took a deep breath and set himself in one, unmoving place, face blank. Determined to wait patiently. But in his mind uncertainties were whirling.

_Were the other two alright?_

_Were his teammates alright?_

_Did Gambit and the two feral mutants ever find the rogue?_

_Was there enough oxygen in this underground cavern for him to survive?_

_Was his sister safe?_

_What if the other two were hurt?_

_What if there were dangers on the other side of that wall?_

_What if they were...dead?_

_What if they were dead and he did nothing but stand here and think about if they were dead or not?_

He blinked.

And then promptly crashed through the wall. There was a shriek and as the dust settled, a light was shined into his face.

The blue, fuzzy one (_"Shadowcreeper?Duskwalker?Nightcrawler?") _and the petite brunette (_"Shadowkat?) _Looked at him with wide, startled eyes.

"I...I grew concerned." he stammered, knowing that if he hadn't been in his armored form, there would have been a deep blush rising on his pale face.

...and he swore that he saw the girl smirk.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

X: Well I hope you liked it...it took her about an hour to write it...probably because she was so busy watching SpaceGhost Coast2Coast episodes...(mutters) slacker.

Rixxi: (wakes up) Wait! I'm supposed to introduce the fic! JERK!

X: Already did.

Rixxi: (blinks)

X: (blinks)

Colossus:(blinks)

Rixxi:...yeah, well...review...please...thanks... OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!

* * *

I need to know if you guys would rather see-

Kitty/Colossus

or

Kitty/Lance

or

Kitty/Kurt

VOTE PLEASE!

* * *

...kay...Bye now!

X: Escape while you still can

Rixxi: ARRRRRRRRRRRGHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!(rushes at X with the PLANK OF DOOM (tm)

**-Screen Blackout-**


End file.
